


Almost

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: They survived.





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “a kiss ...because the world is saved.” prompt on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek: Voyager or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s hard to see what’s happening through the smoke and sizzling heat, but Tom knows they’ve won. The very fact that he’s _still alive_ is proof enough. All around him, the locals are picking themselves up off the ground, unfurling from their shells and throwing back their heads. The sky is clearing. The thunderstorm of energy and electricity is peeling back into the atmosphere, dissipating in a dazzling array beyond their shields. Tom can’t stop himself from leaning against the emitter he drove into the ground. He’s slick with sweat and breathing hard. It was a race against the clock, but they’re _saved_.

The entire planet’s saved. It won’t be imploding, sucking three point five billion people into instant death, Voyager’s away team among them. Captain Janeway decided it was a necessary risk. Tom agreed with her. His own life seemed a small price to pay to potentially save billions, and B’Elanna’s plan succeeded.

The first cry is far in the distance, but another native not far from Tom joins in a second later, and then they’re all cheering, singing, whatever it is their strange vocal chords are doing—there are tears in their yellow eyes, and they embrace one another freely, shaking with jubilation. Tom can feel every bit of their joy, even though he’s too exhausted to scream with them. He moves away from the emitter, stumbling at first, then breaks into a jog. He’s sure all the others made it. All twelve of them would’ve had to work to successfully create the barrier. There were two setup in the capital city. One was Tom’s. 

The other was Harry’s, and Tom spots him soon enough—standing amidst a crowd of joyous aliens all as loud as an explosion. Harry’s emitter isn’t far from him, rod-straight and lancing a blue beam into the sky. He smiles when he sees Tom, slumped and tired-looking but very much _alive_. He brushes one hand back through his ruined black hair, and then Tom’s reached him.

Tom doesn’t think twice about it. He scoops Harry into his arms, squeezing fiercely and holding tight, and Harry wraps around him too, patting his back and laughing in his ear. They’ve faced death before, but usually on Voyager, stuck at their stations and amongst all their own people. This time Tom was on his feet, ready to die on an unfamiliar world, with Harry too far away to keep one eye on. But it worked. They made it. When Harry lets go, Tom isn’t ready.

He grabs Harry’s face instead, diving in for a fierce kiss. Harry makes a muffled noise but doesn’t push him back. Tom pours all his drained excitement into it. He only parts them halfway afterwards, keeping their foreheads pressed together. Harry must be surprised. But he’s smiling ear-to-ear. 

They share another warm embrace, and then the transporter swallows them and brings them home.


End file.
